The present invention relates to sprayer and/or atomizer apparatus and more particularly to a versatile water sprayer which is rotatable and flexible so as to twist to multi-directions.
Typical water sprayer (as shown in FIG. 1) includes generally a bent pipe 1 and an atomizer 2 releasably connected with the pipe 1 which in turn connects to a water source. The atomizer 2 includes a perforated forward surface 3 from which the water spurts out. Other types of the water sprayer include a tubular handle which connects on one end to the atomizer and the other end to a hose. The handle is bent according to the ergonomics so as to facilitate the handle grip of the user. Because these types of the water sprayers have their solid structure, they are difficult to spray upward unless the water will wet the user himself. Besides, they can not rotate to spray the water to a large area such as a garden or a pastures, they are limited in use.